Two parties contemplating entering into a rental transaction to lease a property, a prospective landlord and a prospective renter, benefit from establishing trust prior to entering into the lease. A way to present verified prior financial records of a prospective renter to a prospective landlord while preserving some measure of privacy for the prospective renter would benefit both parties.